


Suatu Hari, Suatu Ketika

by tekoteko



Series: 30 Prompts (mini fic) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Linger, M/M, funeral worker matsukawa, ghost akaashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Issei punya teman baru yang gemar bertanya akan waktu
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei
Series: 30 Prompts (mini fic) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833784
Kudos: 1





	Suatu Hari, Suatu Ketika

Issei punya seorang- ah bukan, sesosok teman baru. Ya sosok karena temannya ini sudah bukan orang lagi meskipun beberapa hari lalu masih jadi orang sampai raganya habis dibakar api kremasi yang suhunya sampai 1000°c. Kerja di rumah duka belum afdol kalau belum melihat hantu, jadi bukanlah hal istimewa jika satu atau dua sosok tidak utuh muncul berlarian di koridor. Biasanya para sosok ini tidak lama berkeliaran di rumah duka, tapi yang satu ini sudah hampir dua minggu tidak pergi kemana-mana selain mengekori Issei bekerja.

“Matsukawa-san”

‘Ahhhhh, not that damn question again’, Issei mengumpat dalam hati sambil usap mukanya lelah. Namanya Akaashi Keiji dan hobi bertanya soal tanggal setiap saat.

“Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, tapi sudah tanggal berapa ya sekarang?”

Suara pria itu sayup dari balik pintu toilet. Issei menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, lima menit yang lalu ia baru saja menjawab pertanyaan serupa. Pun di tiga puluh menit yang lalu, juga di lima puluh menit yang lampau atau satu jam yang lalu. Bahkan sejak Issei menginjakkan kakinya di gedung ini tadi pagi, dia disambut senyum manis dan sapaan hangat di depan pintu masuk, “Matsukawa-san, sudah tanggal berapa ya?”.

Issei hanya diam, tidak membalas sama sekali karena sibuk mengacak rambut sendiri. Akaashi yang tidak mendapat jawaban menjadi cemas dan pergi menembus pintu toilet.

“Matsukawa-san”, panggil Akaashi ragu karena Issei dilihatnya hanya menunduk bertopang dagu menatap ubin marmer. Akaashi meninggal tiba-tiba karena kelelahan, jadi rasanya takut saja kalau satu-satunya yang bisa ia ajak berkomunikasi meninggal, bukan karena karena kelelahan tapi sembelit. Akaashi sudah hapal kalau Issei selalu ke toilet setiap pagi karena masalah perut dan itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

“Apa...kau masih hidup?”

“.....Akaashi”

“Ya?”

“Aku mengerti kalau yang kau lihat itu hanya gelap dan malam terus-menerus, tapi sekarang masih tanggal tiga dan akan tetap tanggal tiga sampai aku selesai buang air. Apa aku boleh dapat _private time_ -ku? _Toilet break_ -ku ?”

Tangan Issei yang tadi menopang kepalanya kini membuat gestur yang menunjukkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya dan pintu. Mengusir dengan terang-terangan.


End file.
